When Art Imitates Life
by MichelaWrites
Summary: Important, heartbreaking, and romantic moments in Will and Emma's relationship, each chapter based on a different song.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Each chapter of this will be based on a different song. Inbox me ideas for song titles! This is my third story, and I'm a little rusty, so please be nice! (:**

**- Michela**

**CHAPTER ONE: MEMORY (from Cats)**

Emma held onto Will's hand tightly as they swayed to the music together. Emma felt like a princess. Although, it was no ballroom, only Will's little apartment. Emma didn't mind a bit. Her fiery red hair seemed to glow in the candlelight, and the scent of lavender filled the room. Will had gone all out; he'd even gotten vintage wine for the occasion.

The road to getting where they were was a long and difficult one. It included a crazy wife, a fake baby, a divorce, and the kiss of the century, in that order.

Will began to sing along with the music, and Emma became mesmerized by his voice.

"You know, this is the perfect song for us." Will said. Seeing Emma's confused expression, he continued.

"He's known this girl for so long, and they've just been friends. Now he's calling her up to tell her he wants more. I was kind of inspired by my 'hello' assignment with the kids." he chuckled sheepishly. "Well, I love it." she giggled. Before either of them could speak again, their lips had connected.

And that's when Emma woke up.

_It was just...a memory, _she thought.

And so she sat there and thought about him, all alone in the moonlight.


	2. Our Little World

CHAPTER 2: OUR LITTLE WORLD (Cut song from Into The Woods)l

The dreams about Will didn't stop after the first, and Emma knew there had to be a reason behind it. She researched online what these dreams meant, although in her heart, she already knew the answer. She knew she was still in love with Will. She knew he was who she was supposed to be with. She knew she had to break up with Carl. But the question was, how?

When Emma was in a tough spot and didn't know what to do, she always went to one place. The lake. Her father showed her a small clearing, just enough room for 2 or 3 people, on the shore of the lake that lies in the middle of Lima when she was little. It became her hiding spot during games of hide and seek, then a place to get away as she grew older.

As she watched the waves rise and fall, Emma's thoughts went crazy. She fantasized about the future she could have with Will…even though she knew things probably wouldn't work in her favor. They never did.

Then another thought crossed her mind - Holly. Will had finally let go of Emma and started seeing a leggy, blonde substitute teacher named Holly. She was funny, smart, and didn't mind getting her hands dirty. She was so much better than her, so much better for him…

"Hey, stranger." a familiar voice came from behind her, causing Emma to jump.

"Will…what are you doing here? I forgot you even knew about this place…" she wanted to say so much more, but she restrained herself.

"I, uh, just needed a friend. Holly's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean?"

"She left for California. She got a teaching job out there."

Shock rendered her speechless. Was this her opportunity?

"I'm…I'm sorry to hear that…I know you really liked her, Will."

"Yeah, I did. But some things just aren't meant to be."

Emma switched her gaze from him to the ground, then out at the water, letting out a deep sigh.

"Something wrong? You seem a little checked out."

"I'm breaking up with Carl." she said, surprised at how blunt she was.

Will looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Its just…not worth it. I thought if I had him…I'd forget."

"Forget about what, Em?"

"You."

He pulled her into a hug. "Did it work?" he whispered.

"Not at all."

When they pulled back, their eyes met, and their lips soon followed.

She rested her head on his chest, and his arms instinctively wrapped around her.

And they were content to stay that way forever, in their own little world.


	3. Move On

CHAPTER 3: MOVE ON (From Sunday In The Park With George)

Emma suddenly realized what she was doing, where she was, and who she was with, and immediately sat up.

"What's wrong, Em?"

"I shouldn't have done this. I…I have to go…" she started to stand up.

Will's hand grabbed hers. "Emma, don't go…sit down. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I-I just…I know in the back of my mind that something's gonna come between us again. Sue or Terri would pull something, we'd move too fast, or you'll get bored of me and go back to Holly. It just won't work!"

Will took her by the shoulders, turning her to face him straight on. "Emma, listen to me. I've been waiting for you since you broke up with me the first time. I was only with Holly for the same reasons you were with Carl. To forget. Sue and Terri have no effect on me anymore. I don't listen to a thing they say or do. If you won't either, that won't be a problem, will it? And I promise, the minute you feel like things are going to quickly, you tell me, and we'll slow down. And Emma, I could never get bored of you. You teach me something new every day."

All Emma could do was collapse in his arms.

"I love you." she managed to say.

"I love you too, Em. Remember that."

"Let's go somewhere else," she blurted. "It's getting late and I don't want to get eaten alive by mosquitos."

"Where do you propose we go? No restaurants are open at this hour."

"Come to my apartment?"

Will raised an eyebrow at her, thinking she was suggesting something way out of character for her.

"Nothing like that, just to hang out. Maybe watch a movie? I just..really want to be with you right now."

He nodded, and the two got up and walked to her apartment.

"Can I get you something to drink? I've got water, coke, beer, and sprite." Emma called to the living room from the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm okay."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

A couple minutes later, she emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn, and went to sit next to Will.

Then the doorbell rang. "Who on earth would be at my door at 11 PM…?"

Reluctantly she moved to the door and looked through the keyhole, then turned back to Will.

"It's Carl."

She opened the door, and Carl burst inside, obviously trashed.

"Emmuhhh, you slut, get over here…" he slurred, grabbing for Emma's waist. Emma shrieked and pushed him away.

"Carl, get out of here! You need to move on!" she said as Carl caught sight of Will.

"Oh, rebound boy, eh? I'll teach you to steal my woman!"

And thats when he knocked Will out with a single punch.

"CARL!" Emma screamed. "GET OUT, OR I'M CALLING THE COPS!"

"Fine, fine. I got what I came for, anyway." he said coyly, looking down at Will's unconscious body. Rubbing his knuckles on the hand he used to punch Will, he sauntered out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Emma raced behind him and locked every lock on the door, then the windows.

Racing to Will's side, she noticed a bruise starting to form around his eye. "Oh my god, Will…"

She patted his face, but he didn't stir. Then Emma remembered she had some smelling salts in her emergency kit. She sprinted to get them, then proceeded to place them under his nose. It wasn't long before he shot up, his hand going straight to his wounded eye. "Shh, shh…its okay. Ooh, he got you pretty good…here," she said, handing him an ice pack. "Go lay on the couch and put this on it. I'll be there in a minute."

She went to change in her sweats and a t-shirt, and grabbed a movie on the way back in. Singing In The Rain, his favorite, as she remembered. She grabbed the blanket from the closet, and laid down next to him on the couch, snuggling into his chest. As he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, she smiled and spread the blanket over the both of them. She forgot completely about the movie.


End file.
